Question: Luis ate 5 slices of pie. Omar ate 4 slices. If there were 2 slices remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
$\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 9 slices of pie with 2 slices remaining, they must have begun with 11 slices. They ate ${9}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{9}{11}$ of the pie.